


Between A Rock and A Hard Place

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket is trapped under a boulder and Peter must think of a way to save themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boulder

The Milano is parked on an abandoned planet which has treasures and traps inside of it

“Rocket, look what I got you!” Peter pulls out a present

Rocket opens it, revealing a mask that looks just like Peter’s

“Quill, this looks stu-“

“Just try it!” Peter interrupted

Rocket puts on the ear piece and presses the button to activate the helmet

“Hey!!! Just like mine” Peter activates his helmet, putting his head next to Rocket

Rocket just stands there, in anger and embarrassment

\--

The two get off of the ship, Peter with his Starlord helmet, and Rocket with a full body jumpsuit and space helmet

Gamora tells the boys from the Milano, “Now remember Peter, the caves are filled with deadly traps and dangerous people, don’t get hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah. Me and Rocket can handle ourselves” Peter says

Gamora continues, “And when you enter the caves, we won’t be able to talk to you two. Total signal will be lost, so be sure to be back in two hours. If n-“

“C’mon, give us credit, we’re not children” Rocket says

They approach one of the many huge cave entrances leading down into the planet

“Rocket signing off”

“Peter… signing off”

Their transmission turns to static on the Milano, as Gamora starts a stop watch for two hours

\--

“Wow,” Peter says as they’re walking into the tunnel, “Didn’t think it would be this big”

“Yeah… let’s just grab the loot and get out of here.” Rocket says

They continue to walk deeper into the planet, looking for signs of life.

Rocket is looking down a long, steep drop, when he hears Peter, “Hey, Rocket, I found something”

Rocket walks to Peter, to see a skeleton against the wall

“We should keep moving, who knows what else is down here” Rocket says

“Or who else” Peter looks down at Rocket to see if he’s scared

They walk to the drop Rocket saw earlier

“We need to go down there?” Peter yells

“Yeah, it looks like the only way” Rocket says

Peter takes off his backpack and pulls out a rope

“Here, anchor this somewhere” Peter gives a chunk of the rope to Rocket, and takes out some more climbing gear

Rocket wraps the Rope onto a thick stalagmite, and pulls it taunt, making sure it stays

“Okay” Rocket says from a distance

Peter throws the rest of the rope down the shaft, with a glow stick like object on the end.

“Ladies first” Peter says

Rocket grabs the rope and climbing device from Peter and starts to go down

Rocket is towards the bottom of the rope while Peter is still towards the top, when the stalagmite starts to crack and tug on the rope

“Rocket, did you feel that?”

“Yeah, what was that?” Rocket yells up

It tugs down more and more

“Peter hurry, you need to be as close to the bottom as possible” Rocket yells up

Peter hurries down the rope as fast as he can, until it gives way

Rocket falls off the rope, to find the bottom a foot away from them, but Peter is still about one hundred feet up, falling to his death

“Peter the shoes!”

Peter activates his rocket shoes at the last second, spraying dust all over Rocket.

“Wow, that was a close one, huh?”

Rocket is staring at Peter as the dust settles, furious

\--

After dusting off Rocket, they continue down the cave they fell into

They come across the first set of puzzles they must complete, a series of pressure plates.

“Step on the wrong ones, we’re screwed” Rocket takes out a device and scans the plates, “There, the green ones are the ones we step on” Rocket continues on

“How can you just walk like nothing?” Peter says as he struggles to stay on the green ones

“My weight allows me to walk and not trigger them” Rocket walks in a straight line, not looking to see what he steps on

Peter struggles, but manages to get to the other end with just one arrow shot at him, grazing him

They walk into another room, with no traps what so ever

“Wait, this has to be a trap” Peter says

He pulls out a metal rod from his bag, waiving it in front of him. It is sliced instantly by razor thin threads strung around the room

“Happy you didn’t walk?” Peter says

Rocket grabs a flashlight, “We can use the reflections to get around the strings”

They start maneuvering their way around the strings, making sure not to touch any of them. When they finish, Rocket has a few shorter hairs than before, while Peter is cut a few times.

“Let’s keep going” Rocket says

They come to a room with a thin bridge, under it, a large drop into darkness

“C’mon” Rocket runs across the rope bridge with ease

“Uh, Rocket, I don’t know about this. Maybe you should go on without me, just get the treasure and come back” Peter examines the bridge

“Just run across you pansy” Rocket yells

Peter gets a running start, and races for the bridge.

“Hah, I might make it acro-“

The bridge snaps. Peter grabs onto the broken bridge, “Rocket!”

“Hold on Peter, let me see what I can d-“ The ground beneath Rockets feet breaks apart.

Peter falls with the bridge and Rocket

When peter is near the bottom, he activates his shoes again, shielding himself from the debris falling on top of him.

“Peter!!” Rocket yells, falling

Peter reaches for Rocket mid air, but quickly looses balance when he grabs his hand, making them both fall again

When they both hit the ground, Rocket is knocked unconscious, but Peter isn’t

With debris still falling on top of them, Peter is unable to help Rocket, just himself. When the dust settles, Peter looks at Rocket to see a large boulder on his foot and some of his leg, but he is still knocked out.

“Dammit, Rocket!” Peter rushes to his side

He tries to move the boulder, but it’s stuck against the wall.

“Rocket, are you alive?” He slaps his face a little

He says softly, “Stop it Peter”

“Oh, good you’re alive!” Peter says

“Alive, why wouldn’t I- AHHH!” Rocket sees his leg crushed, “what the hell! Get this off of me!”

Rocket struggles to move the boulder, but it still doesn’t move

“Rocke- Rocket! Calm down!” Peter yells

“How the hell do I _calm down_ about this?” Rocket yells

Peter is scared. Not because of the boulder, that’s the least of their problems, they have no way out now.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter resorts to drastic measures to save him and Rocket.

Peter leans against a wall, trying to comprehend the situation happening, “Okay, Rocket is hurt, no way out- but it’s okay, Gamora will come and get us, and everything will be oka-“

 “AHHH” Rocket moans in pain

“Rocket! It’s ganna be okay, just… uh… don’t move! Yeah, don’t move!” Peter says, trying to calm himself down more than Rocket

Rocket breathes heavily, trying to calm himself, “Okay, Quill, if nobody comes for us, you’re ganna have to cu-“

“ What!? No, I’m not going to cut off your leg!” Peter yells

Rocket only responds in painful moans

“Okay, let me try to take it off!” Peter says

He attempts to lift the boulder again, but it doesn’t budge

“Ugh, that won’t work!” Peter falls onto the ground

“Fuck, Peter, this is really ganna mess me up!” Rocket groans

Peter stares at Rocket, “No, this won’t change anything! You will be better than anything!”

He gets up, “Gamora will come look for us and get us out of here, and then we’ll get your leg fixed”

Rocket lies on his back, “Peter, we have to start thinking of worse case scenarios”

Peter sits against a wall, cupping his face in his hands

\--

Peter tries scaling the walls to safety, but they are too tall, and Peter is getting tired

“Peter, stop, save your energy” Rocket moans

“No, it’s been nearly three hours; I think Gamora got stuck at the first trap.” Peter says

“She is smart. She could get through the test just fine”

Peter doesn’t know what to say. He knows Gamora can get through the traps in a matter of time, but deep down, he thinks she can’t and if they sit and wait, it could be too long for Rocket

“Yeah, you’re right. I just need to calm down.” Peter says

Peter keeps worrying though, he can’t help but worry about Rockets leg. He is shivering on the ground and Peter can’t help him any way possible

\--

“Hey, Rocket, you still okay?” Peter asks

Rocket groans in pain, “Unh, Yeah”

“Hah, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you were lying” He gives a faint smile

He groans, “Wh-, ung, Why would I do that?”

“To keep me calm”

Rocket smiles and lies onto the floor again

Peter gets back up

“Peter, what are you doing?” Rocket groans

“I’m ganna help you” He goes next to the boulder, “We are at the end of our road, there is no use in trying to save that leg”

“Peter, stop we don- AHHH” Rocket yells out as Peter pushes the boulder to the side, crushing Rocket’s leg more, but getting it off, “AHHH”

“Almost there!” He pushes the boulder off of Rocket’s leg, but water begins to rush out of where the boulder once sat

“Dammi- Peter!” His mouth is being covered by the rushing water

“Shi- Rocket!” He pushes Rocket to the other end of the room, then gets on the other side of the boulder and tries to push it back, but it only moves back halfway

“Rocket!” Peter runs to him, lifting him up in his arms like a baby

“Peter, if you would have listened to me, we don’t have any way out! And now we might drown!” Rocket snarls at him

The water is rushing in fast, about a half a foot a minute

“Rocket, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen” Peter cries out

“Just, just don’t… don’t let us drown” Rocket says

“I won’t Rocket, I won’t” Peter says

Peter tries to swing a rope onto the top of the ledge, trying to throw it up as much as possible

The guys are now a few feet off the ground, Peter swimming just above the water to keep them afloat, holding Rocket above his head

“Rocket, I can- I can’t go anymore. Find my fa-“ Peter begins to drown from the water

“Peter, Peter!” Rocket yells, “Aw dammit”  He rolls off of his cupped hands, falling into the water and struggling to swim down

He grabs a small bomb from their bag, and activates it. He swims back to the surface and waits a few seconds. He throws the bomb as high as he can and swims him and peter under the water.


	3. Working Things Out

Peter wakes up coughing up water he previously choked on

“Ahh!” Peter wakes up, screaming

“Morning” Rocket is laying a few feet away from Peter, comforting his leg

Peter rolls over to look at Rocket, “Rocket, what happened?” His eyes red from watering

“Well, you went under and, well, basically drowned. So I threw a bomb up, which caused the rocks to fall and push us up to safety”

“Rocket!” Peter jumps up and goes to hug Rocket

“Agh! Watch the leg. You _just_ crushed it”

“Oh, sorry” He puts Rocket back down, “So what do we do now?” he asks

“Well we’re already halfway down the tunnels, let’s get that money”

“But, your leg. What do we do about that?”

“Don’t worry about me, just… help me around for a while” He struggled on that last part

Peter smiles and approaches Rocket, “Ho- How are we going to do this?”

“Just let my legs hang, don’t touch them”

He grabs Rocket the only way he could think, like a baby holding a small dog, he carries Rocket by his armpits.

Humiliated, “Don’t EVER tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Yeah, ye-“

“No, listen, if you tell anyone, I _will_ kill you”

Peter doesn’t answer, just begins to walk with the animal between his hands

They come up to the next room of tests, a room full of buttons, dried skeletons, and small holes in the floors of the room

“Heh, this looks fun” Rocket says

“Yeah, how are we supposed to do this one?”

There is writing on the walls

“This is Chitauri” Rocket says

“Well, what does it say?”

“I don’t know, if I knew I would tell you” Rocket yells out

The two gaze over the room to find the answer to their problems: The other being’s deaths

“Wait, there are only two buttons not pushed” Peter says

“How can you tell?”

“There is some kind of liquid over the almost every button except those two” He points to two buttons, one directly across from the other

“Okay, well, I’m ganna take your word for it. Help me over there”

“Woah, you are in no shape to run if things start coming from those holes down there” Peter snaps

“How are you supposed to push those buttons at the same time?”

“I’ll just go really fast”

Rocket doesn’t reply to that comment, just stares at him as if he were a child

“Okay, try to push one of the buttons” Rocket says, “But with one of those arms”

Peter grabs one of the skeleton arms and runs his arm, along with the skeleton arm, against the wall, trying to stay clear of the holes

“Get ready to eat your wo-“

When he pushes the button, lightning fast darts shoot out of the floor, grazing Peters arm multiple times

He jumps back from the sudden cuts, “What th- Damn!” he yells out

“Told ya” Rocket adds, “Now help me over there”

Peter grabs the raccoon and places him, sitting down, next to the button on the wall

“Rocket, if we’re not right, you’re ganna die” Peter tells him

“Yeah, well, at least you won’t. Then you can come back with Drax or Groot and avenge my death”

“No, if one dies, we both die” Peter stands cautiously on the holes

“Peter no, you don’t hav-“

“No, I’m already here”

“But Pet-“

He is interrupted by Peter counting down, “Five”

“Four”

“Three”

“Two”

“One”

They both push the buttons at the same time, and then prepare for what might come

Air rushes out of the holes, but no arrows shoot out, just dust

Peter gasps in amazement, “Hah, Hah. We’re alive!” he yells

They both look at each other before the next set of doors begins to open

Peter runs to Rocket, grabbing him in a defensive position

Rocket’s voice is muffled, “Peter, what are you doing”

“Shh, this is where the big beast comes” He cradles Rocket, expecting a big movie boss to come through the doors. Nothing happens

“Peter, please stop this NOW” Rocket yells

He grabs Rocket by his armpits again, holding him out, “I thought there was ganna be a big monster coming to kill us or something”

Rocket rolls his eyes at Peter

They continue into the door, into the complete darkness. They have no lights whatsoever

“Rocket, don’t you have night vision or something?” Peter asks

“Yeah, but don’t say anything about it” Rocket closes his eyes, focusing deep onto one thought, then opens them

When he opens them, his eyes are glowing with a blue hue

“Oh… my… go-“

“Don’t say ANYTHING” Rocket growls at Peter

Peter chuckles quietly

“Okay, keep going forward” Rocket guides Peter

They walk for about one hundred feet before Rocket can see two doors

“Wait, there are a couple of doors in front of us”

“Two?” Peter asks

“Yeah, two”

“Well, which should we go through?”

“How am I supposed to know” Rocket says

They stand in complete darkness, contemplating on what to do


	4. The cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rocket are attacked by a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a weird turn. I don't know what made me think of this, but... I don't even know what to say.

“Uhh” Rocket says

“Rocket, I can’t see anything. Just… pick a number between one and one hundred” Peter says eagerly

“I guess… sixty two” Rocket says

“Okay, we go left” Peter begins to step cautiously forward

“Why left?”

“Even numbers meant we go left. Odds, we go right” Peter explains

“Oh, well how do we know I didn’t just send us to our bloody deaths?” Rocket asks

“I don’t; but you chose that number for a reason. Whether it be random, or maybe you saw a clue back there and you didn’t think anything of it. There is a reason you and only _you_ chose that.”

Peter continues to walk slowly down the pitch black corridor

“Am I almost to the end?” Peter asks

Peter feels Rocket push himself off of his arms a little, as if trying to look closer to something

“I- I don’t know, Peter. I can’t see anything, just pitch black” Rocket says terrified, voice cracking

“What do you mean _you can’t see_? You have nig-“

“No, Peter, I can’t see anything ahead of us”

Peter stops

“What do we do now?” He asks, standing in the open

Rocket doesn’t respond, but he hears something shifting in the dirt around them

“Peter, did you hear that?” He grasps Peter’s shirt tightly

“Hear what?”

Rocket whispers, “I heard something in here”

Peter looks around, even though he is unable to see anything

“Rocket, I’m ganna have to put you down” Peter says

“What, no! We can’t split up!”

“I have to, how am I supposed to fight something when I’m holding you?”

Rocket doesn’t respond, just grabs his shirt harder

“Don’t worry, you can still see here, right?”

“Then just tell me what is here, and I’ll kill it” Peter begins to kneel down

“Peter-“

“You’re my eyes” He places Rocket down against a wall, and steps back

Rocket looks around; trying to see what is around them

Peter pulls out a knife from his shoe, and holds it in a battle position

“Anything?” Peter asks

Rocket replies, “No, I don’t se-“

Rocket sees a dark, long tentacle like object slide on the floor towards Peter

“Peter, your feet!” Rocket yells

Peter begins to smash his feet in front of him randomly

“No Peter, to the le-“

Peter cries out, “Ahh” His leg gets wraped around and pulled. Peter drops his knife and grabs the ground as he gets dragged

“Peter!” Rocket yells

Peter is dragged farther into the dark area where Rocket can’t see

“Dammit” Rocket says. He leans forward, screaming in pain as he moves his broken leg

“Ahh. Dammit Peter, you better not be dead” He grabs the knife and goes back to his position prior to retrieve the knife

“Okay, bitch, COME AT ME!” Rocket yells out

He doesn’t see anything, be he can hear some scraping

“Huh? Where are you at you bastard!”

He continues to hear the scraping

A long tentacle comes from above Rocket, along the wall. Except this one has an eye, which examines Rocket.

“Ugh, what the hell?” He is frozen by the sight of the _thing_

It examines him for a few seconds, then it shines bright into Rocket’s eyes. He is blinded by the light, worse than usual, as he still has night vision on

The tentacle grabs Rocket’s arm and begins to pull him into the dark spot. Rocket screams in agony as his leg is being tossed around behind him

“Ahhh! Dammit stop!”

He is dragged into the darkness. He is more scared than he has ever been. The adrenaline rushing through his body is ten times more than an average human, so he can’t feel the pain of his leg anymore.

He is dragged through pitch black for a few seconds before he plunges underwater, still being pulled by the tentacle

He screams out, but the water stops that noise from escaping his mouth

Water rushes into his mouth, he can’t breathe and is already starting to lose vision

Just as his vision is about to fully go out, as he begins to faint, he is jerked up and pulled into a small piece of dry dirt.

The tentacle recedes back into the water

Rocket is breathing heavily, coughing the water out of his lungs

*Choking* “Agh!”

He hears Peter’s voice, “Rocket!”

Still choking, he feels a pair of hands compress his body a little, forcing the water out faster

“Agh, okay Peter,” He pushes his hands off, “I’m fine”

“Rocket, you almost died” Peter says

“No, I just- I was just caught off guard” Rocket defends himself

“Oh, well, you’re welcome” Peter says

Rocket starts to stand, looking around him, before feeling the pain in his leg come back. He falls to the ground.

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know, some sort of deep room. What the hell was that thing?” Peter yells

“I don’t know, but there was a reason it brought us here”

They both look at each other, and then look around the cavern

Peter gets into a ‘battle stance’, “Don’t worry, Rocket, I’ll protect you” Peter says

Rocket replies with a sarcastic tone, “Oh, my hero. What makes you think you can protect me after what happened back there?”

Peter continues to look around, “It’s the thought that counts”

“Oh, yeah, _thought_. Just, pick me up. We need to find an exit”

Peter lowers his guard and turns around to look at Rocket

“Uh, Rocket?” Peter says, voice cracking

Rocket sounds annoyed, “What” He looks behind him to see a wall filled arms extruding out of the wall, all reaching for Rocket, but unable to grab him, “Holy shit!” Rocket jumps towards Peter’s feet

“What the hell?” Peter looks at the hands

Peter tries to step forward, but Rocket is holding onto his legs. He looks down at Rocket and clears his throat

“Oh, yeah” Rocket quickly lets go, falling to the ground

Peter steps forward, looking at the hands, “Wha- who- how?”

“Peter” Rocket points to where he was sitting

The wall begins an etching of _Peter Quill_.

“What? Why me! You’re the one that was on the wall” Peter yells

Another name, next to Peter’s, beings to etch _Rocket_

“I think we need to leave. Now!” Peter yells

He steps back and grabs Rocket. Running to the other side of the room, they see the other wall.

“Okay, we’ll just break though the wall… right?” Peter says, panicking

When they get closer to the wall, Rocket sees something move inside of the wall

“Wait, Peter stop!” He screams

They stop about 100 feet from the wall, when an eye opens inside of the wall. Then another, and another.

“What the hell is going on?” Peter screams

The entire wall is filled with the eyes, except an area, which is eye level with Peter and Rocket. Their names begin to etch into the blank spaces.

Peter and Rocket are both disgusted at the scenes

“Peter, we’re going to die in here” Rocket says

Peter begins to stagger away from the wall. They begin to hear wind whistling by their ears

“Peter, turn around” Rocket says

They turn to see the floor collapsing into itself

“Peter, RUN!” Rocket yells

“Where?”

“I don’t know, just away from the pit of hell!”

Peter turns away from the hole, running from it

They come to a wall, trapped by the falling floor

“Well, if I’m going to die, I’m going out in a bang!” Peter says

He takes a running stance

“Peter? What are you doing?” Rocket says

He starts to run at the falling floor, and jumps at the last second, as far as he can

They both scream at the top of their lungs, “AHHH!”

They fall into complete darkness


	5. Finally

“Rocket, Rocket!?” Peter shuffles around a dark, sandy piece of land

“Ahh, I’m here” Rocket moans

“Oh, good buddy, where are you?” Peter continues to shuffle though the sand

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Try to find a way out” He groans out

“But I need to che-“

“Just find a way out” Rocket snarls at Peter

Peter stops what he is doing for a second, but then works his way around to a wall

“Hah! I found a wall!” He screams in excitement. He hears Rocket groan in pain from the distance, “Rocket, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine”

Peter scales the wall, following it down a long hallway, until his foot hits something heavy

“Hey, what’s this?” He picks it up and feels it around, “I- I think it’s a flashlight- Hey, Rocket, I found some light!”

Rocket screams from afar, “No, don-“

Peter turns on the light to see the walls lined with skulls of dead organisms.

“What the hell!” He races back to where he came from, only to see Rocket on the ground

“So you saw?” Rocket says

“Yeah, how did you-“

“I still had my night vision on, I saw everything” He tells him

“Couldn’t have given any heads up?”

“No, I didn’t want you to be scar- Ahhh” He screams out in pain, there is more blood coming from his leg

“Rocket, your leg!” Peter tears off a strip of clothing from his jeans, “This is ganna hurt”

“C’mon, I’m not a pansy!”

Peter wraps the cloth around his leg, tightening it with an old bone he found on the ground

“AHH” Rocket screams

“Here” Peter hands Him the flashlight, insisting he holds it. He then begins to wrap his arms around Rocket, and picks him up

“Where to?” Peter asks

“I guess- agh- down there” He points to the hallway Peter came from

Peter begins through the hallway

\--

“God damn, how long have I been walking?” Peter gripes

“Feels about an hour”

“What the- No, we’re taking a pit stop!” He leans down to put Rocket against a wall, then taking a seat himself

Silence fills the room, but Peter breaks it, “Are- Are we ganna die in here?” He asks

“I don’t kno- wait, did you hear that?” Rocket’s ears go up

“Hear what?”

Rocket hears shuffling in the sand down the hall, “Peter, we need to go, NOW”

Peter gets up, grabbing Rocket, and runs down the hall

He runs as fast as he can, and for as long as he can, running for about twenty minutes straight, before slowing to a walk

“Huff, huff, did we lose him?”

Rocket listens for a few seconds, “Yeah, I don’t hear it anymore”

Peter looks up, “Wait, do you see that?”

They look down the corridor and see a bright, white dot

“It’s a way out!” Rocket says

Peter grabs Rocket and runs to the opening

They run out of the cave opening, and look around for the ship

The Milano is parked a few hundred feet away

“HEY!” Peter yells, “HEY!”

“Uhh, Peter?” Rocket says, voice cracking

“Hold on, I’m trying to signal them”

“Peter!” Rocket screams

He looks down to see a giant, black blob in front of them

“Ugh, what the hell is that thing?”

“It’s what was chasing us” Rocket says

It grows twenty long tentacles from itself and stretches them to attack the two

“Ahh” Peter screams as he runs

The blob grabs one of Peter’s legs, causing him to trip, slamming them both into the ground

“Rocket, save yourself!” Peter yells

Rocket drags himself closer to the monster, yelling at it, “Hey, big, ugly thing!”

“Rocket, stop!” Peter yells

“No” Rocket continues to yell, “Hey, hey, hey!”

It focuses its attention onto Rocket, swinging one of its tentacles to Rocket. It easily picks him off the ground and throws the animal straight into its mouth

“NO!” Peter cries out. He slams the tentacle with his other foot, prying himself lose from the monster

“You ate my friend!”

It gives a long shriek at him, “ _SCHHHHHHH”_

Peter isn’t fazed by the cry, and he charges at the monster, “You killed my friend!” he screams

He jumps at the monster, but a giant explosion comes from the monster, creating a blast wave that forces Peter to fly back

The shock is heard from the ship, causing Drax and Gamora to look back

Peter, now lying on the ground, looks up. He doesn’t see the monster anymore, only a crater where it used to stand. He hits the ground with a fist, “Rocket” He tells himself, voice cracking.

He hears a voice from behind him, “So, I’m your friend?”

He picks his head up, eyes wide open, and turns. He sees Rocket leaning against a large boulder

“Rocket!” He gets up and runs to Rocket, falling on the way from a pain in his right leg

“Woah, buddy, you okay?” Rocket asks

Peter looks down at his leg to see multiple holes in his pants, along with blood coating them, “What the hell?” Peter yells

“Must’ve been from the blast; The Rocks”

Peter turns to Rocket, swiping him up and hugging his little friend tightly

“God dammit, Peter, my leg, lungs, everything!” Rocket wheezes out

“Oh, sorry” Peter lets go of Rocket, dropping him on the ground next to him

“Look what I found” Rocket holds up a dark coin

“Is that what I think that is?” Peter tells him

“Yep, pure diamond-metal alloy. Can’t find these anymore.”

“Holy shit, this must be worth millions!”

Rocket flicks the coin to Peter

“How- how did you escape?” Peter asks

“I had another bomb; I just thought that it should be used only in _dire_ circumstances”

“Heh” Peter lies down next to Rocket

“Where’s our partners?” Rocket asks

A loud roar comes over a small hill, along with bright lights and dust flying everywhere

“Found them” Peter yells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... went weird directions. I don't even know what to say about this one


End file.
